Saving Christmas
by Pricat
Summary: It's Christmas but Shrek is made Santa after the other one gets hurt. Charming hears about this and is out to destroy the festive season.
1. The New Santa

Saving Christmas 

Ch 1

It was Christmas Eve in the swamp and the babies were asleep. Shrek and Fiona were in bed when they heard hooves on the roof. "St Nick's here. I hope the kids put out stuff for him." Shrek said but as Santa came down the chimney, he saw Idina, Gingy's new girlfriend. "Mmm! Gingerbread!" he told himself.

"No!" Gingy yelled as he bit the head off Idina's body. But Santa was freaked by that and tripped. Shrek was woken up by moaning. He was surprised to see St Nick lying there. He looked freaked as the ogre knelt by him. "You okay? Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt ya. What happened?" he told him gently. "I fell. I think I broke my leg. I can't deliver presents like this… not unless somebody replaces me for the night, somebody with the same body weight as me." He explained looking at Shrek and getting an idea… Shrek had a feeling he was going to ask him something. "Shrek I need you to be me just for tonight. I know you probably don't but I know you will." St Nick said.

Shrek sighed as he looked at the triplets asleep. "Fine. I'll do it." he answered. "Thank you so much. I know Christmas is in safe hands." Santa told him as he vanished in a swirl of snowflakes. Shrek then went outside. He saw the sleigh and climbed onto the roof. He then stepped into the sleigh. He saw the Santa suit with a card attached to the coat. "Put it on. The reindeer will know what to do." it read. "I hope Fiona understands why I'm gone." Shrek thought as he put the Santa suit on. A shimmer of magic surrounded him but vanished. He then watched as the sleigh lifted off and shot off into the sky like a rocket. "Woah! This is cool!" Shrek thought as the night passed by slowly. As dawn broke, the sleigh landed in a snowy place. "Come on guys! I wanna go home, spend Christmas with my family!" he told the reindeer. He then felt the sleigh being lowered into a big room. Lots of kids with pointy ears were building things which looked like ... toys? "What is this place?" he asked himself but the elves stopped working as they saw him. They were a little afraid but the Head Elf reassured them. He could tell that this ogre had been made Santa by the old one. "What do you mean?" Shrek asked not understanding.

"Don't worry. Apparently you're the new Santa." the head elf replied. Shrek fainted at that. "Is he gonna be okay?" an elf asked worried. "He'll be fine. He's just a little shocked at the news. I'm sure he'll feel better when he comes around." he answered softly...


	2. Getting Help

Saving Christmas 

Ch 2

Charming was angry as he saw this from a mountain near the North Pole. "_I can't believe they made my enemy the new Santa! Well he won't be once I destroy Christmas!" _he thought as he bided his time. He then cast a spell that sent him to Earth. He knew if he sucked the Christmas spirit, then Christmas wouldn't happen. He cackled as he used magic to do this.

Fiona was worried. Where was her husband? She hadn't seen him since early last night. Shrek then woke up in bed. "_Whew! It was just a weird dream. I bet that Fiona's beside me."_ He thought as he yawned and woke up but nobody was beside him. He was wearing red pyjamas with the initials SC on them. "Okay this is getting really weird." He told himself as the head elf came in. "Good morning sir." He said.

"Where're am I? I want to know!" he asked the head elf angrily. "Relax. You're at the North Pole. For some weird reason you're the new Santa but something bad has happened." He explained to Shrek. "What do you mean?" he asked the Head Elf. "Somebody went to Earth and sucked out the Christmas spirit. Without it, the holidays cannot be happy." he answered.

"It must be Charming! He wanted to do it because I became the new Santa. I'm the only one who can stop him." he replied but in a snow globe he saw a mortal teenager with blue hair, slender bodied with green eyes. Her name was Maya. She still had a lot of Christmas spirit inside of her. She was a creative person and a huge Shrek fan. She could tell something wasn't right. "Maybe she can help us." he thought to himself. He then used Christmas magic to transport himself to Earth. Maya was akone in her house. Her parents had gone Christmas shopping but she didn't want to go. She was in her room writing stories about other worlds. She had fallen asleep when she heard noise come from her living room. "Hello? Is anybody here?" she asked loudly. Shrek smiled when he heard that. Maya was happy but surprised to see Santa in the living room. He looked into her eyes as she did his and smiled broadly. "I can't believe it's you Shrek! But why're you Santa? Did you lose a bet or something?" she said to him.

He chuckled at that. "No I didn't. Let's just say the old Santa got hurt and I... had toreplace him. He broke his leg. He got scared by Gingy and tripped. I need your help Maya. Christmas will be sad if we don't stop Charming." he answered. "What did he do this time?" Maya asked angrily. "He stole the Christmas spirit from this world. If we don't get it back, the holidays will be sad." he told her. "Let's do it! I won't let than vain, jealous and shallow prince ruin my favourite holiday!" Maya replied to him. "You hate Charming too, don't ya?" Shrek asked her. "Oh yeah! He should've been the one they tried to slay in his crappy musical, not you!" Maya told him. He laughed at that as they climbed onto the roof and got into the sleigh. "Maya where's your folks? Did they ditch you or something?" Shrek asked her as they took off into the sky.

"No they didn't. They went Christmas shopping and I hate doing that so I just stayed home." she answered. In the North Pole, Shrek's cousin Snowgre was working on something. He'd became an elf because he loved to make things. He also loved this time of year and wanted to share the joy of this special time with kids even if it was through a toy. He was sixteen, had snow white fur covering most of his body but had blue skin, green eyes, was slender bodied. He also had a mischievous spirit. He didn't know yet his cousin was Santa now or that would've made him blow a fuse. He then saw the sleigh land but was too busy working to care. He wanted these toys to be perfect before Christmas Eve. Maya was amazed by the beauty of the work shop. It was just like the stories said but way better. "This awesome!" she said as she climbed out of the sleigh. The Head Elf Brandon came up to him. "Who's this?" he asked Shrek while pointing at Maya. "She's the only one on Earth who's Christmas spirit is intact. She's gonna help us get the Christmas spirit back and kick Charming's butt!" he explained. But his head was pounding because he could hear kids around the world wishing for Christmas stuff and it was driving him crazy. "There are a lot of grouchy kids on Earth and they'll keep being that way until the Christmas spirit is returned. Brandon bring me an asprin." he said holding his head in agony...


	3. Trying to Fix Things

Saving Christmas 

Ch 3

Charming cackled as he got an idea. He knew his enemy had found one mortal with Christmas spirit that was intact. He was going to use this against him. He then transformed himself into an elf but wore black clothes instead of green. "This is so awesome! I can't wait until he sees this!" he thought as he walked into the work shop in the North Pole.

Brandon noticed his boss was feeling sad. He'd been taking pain killers because of all those kids bugging him in his head. But Shrek was missing somebody. It was Fiona. "_I think she wouldn't believe me if she found out I'm the new Santa. But maybe I can talk to Brandon about it." _He thought as he went to the bath room to shave but noticed a weird beard. Brandon then heard him yell and ran into the room. "What's wrong?" he asked him. "I knew the beard would freak you out. It is part of being Santa, you know." He replied to him. He sighed as Brandon was about to leave. "Wait! I need to ask you something. Santa has a wife, right? So I was thinking about maybe making my wife Mrs Claus?" Shrek told him.

Brandon smiled at him. "Sure. Use your Christmas magic to bring her here." he said as Shrek closed his eyes and thought hard of Fiona. Suddenly he saw Fiona appear. She looked a little shocked at her husband's appearance. "Honey you're Santa, aren't you now?" she asked him quietly. "Yeah but I can explain. I hope you're not mad." he told her. She kissed him on his cheek. "No I'm not. If you're Santa then that would make me Mrs Claus! Honey this is so amazing." she replied as Christmas magic surrounded her. Her dress was now Santa like and magic ran through her. But Charming smiled when he saw Snowgre working on toys. He knew that if he knew his cousin was Santa, he'd be angry and that's what he wanted. "Hey man you okay?" he asked him. "I'm fine but I've got something to tell you. Your cousin Shrek is now Santa. If you don't believe it, go to Santa's room." Charming told him. Snowgre then ran into the corridor and came to stairs with candy cane banisters. He ran up them until he found what he was looking for. Santa's room was beside a huge clock counting down the days until Christmas. He then opened the big doors and came to another door that opened into the room. He then hid under a pile of stuffed toys.

He saw his cousin in the Santa outfit and was mad. He was now taking orders from his cousin. He hated this. "That elf was right! I've gotta find a way to stop this." he thought as he hid under them again. Shrek then found him. "What're you doing?" he asked him worriedly. "I... was sort of spying. How come you're Santa?" Snowgre asked him. "He was at our house and he tripped so I had to be the replacement. I think I know what's wrong. You're jealous but Christmas is more important than rivalry. Don't you think?" Shrek explained to him.

Snowgre nodded in reply. "I guess. I'm sorry for doing this. It's just there was this elf while I was working told me this. He was wearing black clothes. Maybe he wanted me to do this." Snowgre admitted. Shrek smiled at him. "I see. You're family. I didn't mean to make you jealous. Besides the toys you make are awesome and I'm sure the kids will enjoy them." Shrek told him. Charming cursed himself as he heard that. "I guess I need to get out of here. Snowgre blew my cover." he thought as he vanished in a haze of light. "Maybe it was Charming trying to get Snowgre to help him destroy the North Pole because if this place was destroyed, there'd be no toys for kids all over the world." Maya suggested to Shrek. He agreed. "Who's this?" Fiona asked him curiously.

"This is Maya. She's the only human whose Christmas spirit is intact after Charming sucked it out of Earth. She's going to help us to stop him and give the Christmas spirit back." he explained gently. She understood. Snowgre then saw his cousin clutch his head in agony. "More kids are going nuts aren't they?" Snowgre asked him. Shrek nodded. Snowgre then used his ice powers to create a cool brace to calm him down. Shrek felt relaxed. He then drank some hot chocolate. Fiona hoped they could stop Charming before it was too late. She had an idea. Many people just cared about presents now that the Christmas spirit was sucked out instead of caring about friends and family. Snowgre understood. "You mean we could bring it back maybe? This is a great idea." he answered. He then went into his cousin's room. Shrek was trying to have a nap. He was having trouble trying. "Fiona came up with a great idea about getting the christmas spirit back. Because it's sucked, they only care about the gifts under the tree, right? But we could revive it by reminding them of what's important this time of year." Snowgre explained.

"It's a good idea but it won't work until we get the spirit back." he answered. But Maya then heard Charming laugh as he entered the North Pole. He needed to get Shrek out of there. He was going to turn this place of joy into one of sadness.


End file.
